The Will to Fight
by FangedTyranny07
Summary: Misaka Mikoto has lost control of her powers, her power has overpowered her body and there is only one who can save her. That person is none other than Kamijou Touma, but he seems to be going through depression... MikotoXTouma
1. Overflow

**Hi there! *waves* Thanks for checking out my fanfic, we NEED more toumaxmikoto supporters. Please review, because I'm sure it's so horrible there's LOTS to review oops**

 **Aaaanyways! Let's get started!**

 **((Kuroko calls Misaka Onee-sama because I feel Big Sister isn't very smooth in normal speech. For those who didn't know what Onee-sama meant… well now you do!))**

 **This story will be in default in third-person, but I shift POVs quite easily.**

 **Bold** is A/N, _Italics_ is thoughts, Underline indicates special POVs if any.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Railgun or Index or their characters and I am very sad about that D:**

"What would you like to do next, Onee-sama?" Shirai Kuroko asked sweetly.

"You mean other than carrying around your shopping? You complain about all the kiddy stuff I buy filling up the room and then you buy all of these!" Misaka Mikoto randomly selected a box in her arms. "ANOTHER hairdryer? This is our fourth and **I** don't use hairdryers!"

"Now, now, Onee-sama, hairdryers are one of the most important tools to a woman's beauty… What's wrong?" Kuroko came out of her stupor to realise that her senior had paused in her tracks.

A gust of wind blew. Her brown hair cascaded into her face. Her amber eyes were full of pain. Dropping to the floor, Misaka let out a bloodcurdling scream. Holding her head, she collapsed.

(Misaka's POV)

 _Where… am I?_

 _Am I… asleep?_

 _I have a headache… the worst headache_

 _Feels like when I was younger and I couldn't control my electricity_

 _It's overflowing_

 _It's overpowering_

 _What's… happening?_

Sirens were heard as a certain brunette was lifted into an ambulance. Antiskill surrounded the area, controlling the crowd. Sparks were coursing through her body as she spasmed, gasping for breath. They quickly drove her to a certain hospital.

Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten and Haruue all sat in the waiting room, outside the hospital room. Their faces were creased with worry. All the while, Misaka had tried to be strong, to protect them with her power. Now, it was possible that she may die.

"Hey… Misaka's going to be fine… Right?"

"…Yeah…"

Suddenly, the whole hospital room lighted up with electricity. Cries of "Hold her down!" were heard. The 'snap' sound of the restraining straps. The room continued glowing the blue hue, only that it became brighter. Soon, the light was too bright to even look at. They could only avert their gaze.

 _CRASH_

The splintering of glass was heard throughout the whole hospital. The overflowing electricity had actually blasted away all the windows in the building. The building shook in its foundations. Heaven Canceller rushed out of the room, his white doctor's coat almost black from ash to report to the frightened girls.

"Well, her power is overflowing, but the confusing part is that what is overflowing far exceeds what should be flowing normally in her body. She shouldn't be able to generate this much electricity, let alone have so much to have this much leftover. To have this much electricity… She would have to be a Level 6, no, 7. We already know that Level 6 is unattainable. Level 7 is unimaginable. She can't control her electricity. At this rate, her body will either spontaneously combust, or…"

"…Or?"

"This is only a rumour, but rumours are very powerful in this city. The electricity could create a soul of its own, overpower Misaka and control her body. She would become a very dangerous puppet, moved only by power and power alone. She would become a monster. We need to stop her, and dispel the electricity before it gets too late-"Another crash resonated as this time, all the doors in the building were blown off their hinges.

"…That would be my cue. I have some… contacts that might help, but if you have any ideas please tell me ASAP!"

The frog-faced doctor ran down the halls as fast as his legs could carry him. He swiped a card, granting him access into a reinforced secret hallway. There, the only patients were the 10000 Misaka Sisters. Misaka #10032 approached him. ""We have heard of the situation. Is there a way we can help?" Misaka offers as she takes out a rifle from seemingly thin air."

"Don't bring rifles into the hospital!"

Misaka #10032 blinked. ""Roger. In that case, would this be of more to your taste?" Misaka asks as she tosses the rifle out the window from the 33th storey and produces a handgun instead." She paused. ""How irresponsible as a doctor, permitting people to drop large blunt objects from large heights." Misaka comments on your shirking of duty."

He sighed. Ever since Nunotaba had given them emotions, he was never sure if they were making a fool out of him or just sticking to their programming. "Any solutions on how we can stop Mikoto? How many people can stop her in her current state?"

Misaka #19090 peered out. ""Taking into consideration Onee-san's sudden power and current power level of all espers in Academy City, as well as whom are contactable… Only two people." Misaka reports as she casually breaks the law and accesses forbidden databanks."

"Who? Number 1 and Number 2?" _The law can wait._

""Although Accelerator is one of the two, the location of Number 2 is unknown and thus he was not factored in. The other person in question is none other than Kamijou Touma. Debating between the two options, we suggest the latter as Accelerator currently has his hands full with Last Order and dipping in the magic side and whatnot." Misaka explains as she calmly mixes up the two opposing sides of Academy City, potentially creating the next world war."

"I see your point. With Imagine Breaker, Touma could take on Mikoto. However, there is a chance that his right hand might break. After using Imagine Breaker so many times, his hand is put through all kinds of pressure. I do NOT want to continue reattaching his limbs." He decided to ignore the comment.

""I thought that was your hobby. Anyway, Touma is your last hope as Accelerator might end up reversing Onee-san's bloodflow in the spur of the moment and cause her to explode like what he did with Misaka #10031." Misaka pushes further, changing the subject and calmly conversing about bloodthirsty intentions."

"I got it, I got it, sheesh. I'll contact him now, alright?" Giving in to the Misakas' will again, he slumped against the wall, rubbing his temple. He needed a painkiller.

""It would be wise to find him personally, as according to said forbidden databanks, he has been… depressed. He may take some convincing. Contacting him over phone would not be wise." Misaka suggests as she continues making life hard for you." She clicked the safety off the handgun. ""Misaka #10032 suggests going in your stead so that you can continue restraining Onee-san. This way, the hospital might not be in flames by the time you return." Misaka imagines the carnage with a dreamy look in her eyes."

"Fine! Go! Just make sure nobody sees you. Leave your handgun behind." He really needed that painkiller.

She nodded, tossing the handgun out the window (again). As she turned to leave, she materialised a machine gun out of nowhere. ""Then, I will be off." Misaka announces."

"If you want to see him, you should just say so…" He grumbled as the sound of loafers on tiles died away.

The building shook again, and the lights blacked out.

 **MISAKAS ARE SO FUN TO WRITE**

 **Ahem. I mean, how was it? Wow action already happens! I hope I can finish it as I have a bad habit of abandoning fanfics… I am rather excited about this one because I actually have plans for it. Please review! Please also tell me if the characters are OOC or if my writing is horrible. (it is) I WANT TO IMPROVE**

 **Thanks for reading! You're awesome :3**


	2. Old Fire

**Hi! I am back AT LAST. IT HAS BEEN TOO LONGGGGG I was planning to write in the holidays but life just gave me NO but you probably don't want to hear my horrible excuses.**

 **Last chapter for some reason my linebreaks didn't appear? Really strange, so I'll just put something else and maybe it'll work?**

 **Wow a review :o (if you didn't realise, I get super hyped over reviews no matter what kind so sending them is appreciated and will MOTIVATE ME) Thanks for the review, NotARandomGirl! If only you wrote stories too… ((yes toumaXmikoto is soon I hope))**

 **Disclaimer: NOothing is mine! EVER! *sobs***

 **Please review! ^o^**

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Kamijou Touma looked out of his dorm window, staring listlessly at the large arcs of electricity coursing through the sky, giving the entire building a small earthquake ever now and then. Touma dully registered the screams outside. Why had he gotten up again? He couldn't remember. Whatever. Probably not important. He felt his futon slide off his shoulders as he leaned on his balcony railing. It didn't matter if it got dirty anyway.

Oh right. He had gotten up because his right hand had started aching. He glanced down at his arm and mechanically brought it up to eyelevel. As he stretched it out experimentally, he felt his hand come into contact with the electrically charged atmosphere. With a sound of shattering glass, the current was destroyed… before recharging the air again. This current felt familiar somehow. Had he fought it before in his glory days? Before he had retreated into his house like a hermit? He wracked his brain, trying to evoke emotions, before giving up not after even one minute of conscious brain activity. He had locked his emotions away for so long, he doubted they could ever be retrieved. He figured that was enough mental exercise for maybe the next month. He lay down on the balcony floor. This current was really nagging him. He should recognise this. His body remembered, even when his mind refused to. He couldn't even fall asleep, though that might be attributed to the cold ceramic floor. He turned on his side when suddenly, his door blew off the hinges…

…and gracefully flew through the air to smash into the back of his head. Bullseye. "Such misfortune." He grumbled. He had been repeating that phrase a lot recently. He supposed it was his catchphrase from back then. He rolled back to face his doorway. Standing in place of his door was a shorter girl with hazel brown hair and wearing a Tokiwadai uniform as well as a pair of military goggles. He had a feeling the machine gun she was holding a bit too naturally was _not_ part of Tokiwadai's outfit. With the regular amount of hormones as a male teenager, he also somewhat registered her rather flat chest before dismissing it. Not interesting. He stared into her grey emotionless eyes and thought that he should feel unnerved, if not for the fact that he saw a bit too much of himself in those eyes. He wondered when _he_ would get a machine gun. It was then he realised that he should take the initiative to politely greet his guest.

"Who the hell are you?"

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 **Mikoto's POV**

 _How many days have passed since I've had this splitting headache…?_

 _Where is everyone?_

 _Kuroko…Saten…Uiharu…_

 _Touma._

 _I can't feel anything_

 _Why am I here?_

CHILD

COME WITH ME

I CAN MAKE YOU POWERFUL ABOVE ALL BEINGS

TRUST ME

ACCEPT ME

THIS POWER WILL BE YOURS

 _Ngh… Who are you?_

I FEEL HURT

I'VE BEEN WITH YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME

YOU SPENT THE MOST TIME WITH ME

I WAS WITH YOU WHEN YOU HAD NOBODY

YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?

 _Where are my…friends? Where is…Touma?_

OF COURSE HE IS SAFE

FOR NOW

I CAN'T GUARANTEE IT

ACCEPT MY RUSHING POWER

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO

IS TO SAY YES

 _Don't… change the subject!_ _I don't… want power! Not anymore! IS… TOUMA… SAFE…?_

YOU CAN RESIST MY CHARMS

I KNEW I PICKED THE RIGHT ONE

LITTLE GIRL

KEEP ENTERTAINING ME

I COULD ALWAYS WIPE TOUMA OUT WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT

AND YOU

WON'T

BE

THERE

 _Don't… hurt… Touma! You… can't!_

DO YOU MEAN HIS IMAGINE BREAKER

I LAUGH AT THAT PITIFUL THING

YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW STRONG I AM

OR HOW WEAK HE IS NOW

I WILL SMASH THROUGH IT LIKE WET TISSUE

EMBRACE THE TRUTH

EMBRACE ME

 _Will… Touma be safe? If I… do?_

I COULD MAKE AN EFFORT

MAYBE

 _If you can't ensure it… I won't…_

YOU WILL DIE

YOUR EFFORT TO RESIST ME WILL FAIL

YOU WILL BE MINE

 _Then… I WILL BREATHE MY LAST FIGHTING YOU!_

SUCH BRAVERY

ALL FOR NAUGHT

GO TO SLEEP LITTLE GIRL

YOU SHOULD REST

THIS MAY BE YOUR LAST CHANCE TO DO SO

 _Ngh… I… will… not…HURK!_

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

""Kamijou Touma," says Misaka, flinching slightly at your rough language." Her finger rested calmly on the trigger. If she flinched, she wasn't showing it. ""You don't remember me?" Misaka grumbles as she faces her saviour who has decided to forget her." Saviour? Oh. Last time. Meh, his days were over. He had no motivation anymore. He sounded like an old man, but Touma felt that he had too much adventure ever since delving into the magical area. He rolled over and pulled his futon over his head like a 5-year-old hiding from monsters under his bed.

""Your help is required. You will come." Misaka orders you as she gives you no choice." She pointed her gun at him, he could feel her steely glare stab into him even through the futon. The futon _had_ been really cheap. "So what if I come? I am not the Kamijou Touma you knew. He doesn't live in me anymore. Leave me alone. Whether you are from the science or magic side, I'm not gonna associate myself with you." He heard himself say the harsh words. This girl made him feel really uneasy. Somehow, she was different from the other people who had asked for his help before. She had the same feeling of familiarity as the current outside.

He just wanted her to go away.

He turned his head to look at her. She was touching her forehead, little sparks were occasionally being emitted from her fingertips. Ah, that was probably why she was the same as the electricity outside. Something didn't really seem to click, though. She shook her head. ""There is no more time. I am well aware of your situation, but I will take you whether by force or if you come willingly. Onee-san will destroy Academy City soon. You are needed again. I doubt the Touma in you has left yet," says Misaka as she notes your casual use of the word 'gonna'." She strode towards him, crossing his small room in mere three steps.

Honestly, by this point he wouldn't mind if Academy City was destroyed. It had brought him too much trouble. Too much misfortune. But something made his ears perk up. _Onee-san?_ He didn't know why he was so interested. A girl wielding a dangerous object always had an older sister that was even more dangerous. Anime had taught him that much. But he suddenly felt a bit more interested than he had in months. Just a tiny minuscule bit. Wow, this Onee-san must have been pretty interesting. Maybe she had big boobs? But as he trailed his eyes across the girl, he decided to be family there couldn't be _too_ much of a difference. He was fully aware of his perversion, and was perfectly fine with it.

She sighed over exaggeratedly. ""You knew Onee-san as her real name, Misaka Mikoto. You enjoyed calling her Biribiri." Misaka explains dully while dragging you out of your futon." Indeed, she was.

"Woman! Let go of me!" He struggled in vain as the girl calmly pulled him out with incredibly strong arms. But when he reflected on her words, he repeated her words in his head until he reached the word 'Biribiri'. Then he stopped.

People generally feel like stopping their train of thought when their brains get attacked by unwanted pictures.

A girl. Much like the one dragging him now. Minus the machine gun. Smiling, laughing, crying, shouting… many pictures of her face flashed through his brain. He remembered fighting her, teasing her, running away from her, _helping her._ Her emotion-filled eyes staring at him. He realised the importance of her to him, this time with no help needed from his hormones. He had held this much in him? This much emotion? Who was she in his previous life?

For the first time in a long time, he needed to get out of here.

He needed to see her.

He needed to hear her voice.

Academy City was _not_ being destroyed until he found out who she really was!

"Where is she?" He heard himself ask.

Misaka #1032 smiled. Not necessarily a nice smile. ""Follow me." Misaka orders before jumping off your balcony, taking care to step on your stomach on the way."

He nursed his sore stomach. Perhaps it was time to let the old fire rekindle again.

 _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 **AND THEN YOU NEVER KNEW IF HE ACTUALLY JUMPED OFF THE BALCONY! HAHAHAHA! I shall leave it up to your imagination.**

 **Angsty Touma is interesting Touma. It was kinda hard to make him be OOC but hopefully he should be back to normal soooooooonish. Awwwwwwwwh I'm bursting with the cheesiness and fluff I just wrote even though Academy City is gonna explode or something. Our cast sure knows how to set the tone for dramatic apocalypses.**

 **Tell me if there's anything I should improve on, I think there should be lots. Please review! I LIVE ON REVIEWS. :3**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
